bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) ist das 28. Oberhaupt der Familie Kuchiki, einer der vier großen Adelsclans in der Soul Society. Er ist auch der Kommandant der 6. Kompanie in der Gotei 13. Sein früherer Vizekommandant war Ginjirō Shirogane und sein derzeitiger Vizekommandant ist Renji Abarai . Aussehen Byakuya hat schiefergraue Augen und lange schwarze Haare, die er in verschnörkelten weißen Kopfbedeckungen , Kenseikan genannt, trägt , um seinen Status als Operhaupt des Kuchiki-Clans zu symbolisieren. Er trägt drei auf seinem Kopf und zwei weitere auf der rechten Seite. Neben der Standard-Kommandantenuniform trägt er einen weißen Schal, der vom Meisterweber Tsujishirō Kuroemon III gewebt wird. Der Schal ist aus silber-weißer, windblauer leichter Seide ( Ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu ) und ist ein Familienerbstück, das von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und jedem Operhaupt des Kuchiki Clans gegeben wurde. Der Schal allein ist in der Seireitei zehn Villen wert. Er trägt fingerlose weiße Tekkōs, die nur seine Handrücken bedecken. 17 Monate nach Aizens Niederlage trägt Byakuya Haarteile an seinem Hinterkopf, aber es ist zu beachten, dass diese Haarteile nicht kenseikan sind . Er trägt eine Variante des Kommandanten Haori, einen hohen Kragen mit hellgoldenen Rändern und kleinen, hellgoldenen Quasten an den Ecken. Der weiße Schal ist nicht mehr Teil seiner Kleidung. Zehn Jahre nach Yhwachs Niederlage kehrt Byakuya zu drei Kenseikan auf dem Kopf zurück Charakter Byakuya ist das Oberhaupt des Kuchiki Clans, einer der 4 edelsten und einflussreichsten Familien Soul Societys. Aufgrund dessen tritt Byakuya auch dementsprechend auf, denn er scheint anderen Personen gegenüber immer teilnahmslos und ruhig zu sein, selbst wenn er in einem schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst steht. Auch im Kampf ist er äußerst ruhig und wirkt selten überrascht, sogar bei ungewöhnlichen Aktionen des Gegners. Jedoch war Byakuya ironischerweise in jüngeren Jahren, laut seinem Großvater Ginrei Kuchiki, sehr leicht reizbar und äußerst hitzköpfig, ebenso wie Ichigo und sein Vizekommandant Renji Abarai es jetzt sind. Während der Soul Society Saga verhielt sich Byakuya seinen Gegnern gegenüber äußerst arrogant und skrupellos, was daran zu erkennen ist, dass er Ichigo mit einer von ihm favorisierten Technik namens Senka angriff, obwohl Rukia ihn darum bat, Ichigo zu verschonen. Trotzdem ist sich Byakuya der Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst, welches im zweiten Kampf zu erkennen ist. Denn in eben diesem Kampf gibt Byakuya vorzeitig auf, als er merkt, dass weder er noch Ichigo in der Lage sind weiterzukämpfen. Eine der am meist hervorstechenden Eigenschaften Byakuyas ist sein Sinn für Recht und Ordnung, denn als Oberhaupt eines der 4 edelsten Adelsfamilien Soul Societys versucht er ständig den Frieden zu bewahren. Byakuya zufolge müsse jemand in seiner Position auf Recht und Ordnung achten, denn wenn er nicht mit gutem Beispiel vorangehe, täte es niemand. Deswegen sollten aus seiner Sicht Personen, die die Regeln nicht beachten, bestraft werden, auch wenn es Menschen träfe, die Byakuya liebt und die ihm wichtig sind, was im Gegensatz zu seinem kühlem Verhalten anderen Gegenüber steht. Aufgrund seiner edlen Abstammung bzw. seines hohen Ranges legt Byakuya sehr viel Wert auf eine angemessene (respektvolle) Anrede. Jedoch scheint Ichigo dies zu ignorieren, da er ihn fortwährend als Byakuya oder Kuchiki Byakuya anredet. Selbst seine Frau redete ihn mit Byakuya-sama an. Allerdings scheint er auch Ausnahmen zu machen, beispielsweise bei Yachiru Kusajishi, welche ihn als Bya-kun oder Byakushi anspricht. Wahrscheinlich lässt Byakuya es zu, weil Yachiru noch ein Kind ist. Eine weitere Person, die ihm einen anderen Namen gegeben hat, ist Yoruichi Shihōin. Sie nennt ihn meistens Byakuya-boy, vermutlich um ihn aufzuziehen. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Byakuya als Kind thumb|right|180px|Byakuya wird von Yoruichi geärgert Es ist nicht viel über Byakuyas Vergangenheit bekannt, außer dass er als Kind mit Yoruichi Shihōin befreundet war und mit ihr öfters eine Art Shunpo-Wettbewerb ausgetragen hat, wobei er immer den Kürzeren zog. Obwohl er nun meistens ruhig und manchmal fast schon ein wenig gefühlslos scheint, war er als Kind völlig anders. Er war ungeduldig und man konnte ihn leicht reizen. Ein Verhalten, dass der Geist seines Zanpakutos in einer Fillergeschichte ebenfalls zeigte. In jenem Filler erzählen Shunsui Kyoraku und Jushiro Ukitake sogar, dass Byakuya als Kind eine richtige "Göre" gewesen sei und sich schnell aufregt habe. Ungefähr 55 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Bleach-Storyline heiratete Byakuya Hisana, wofür er die Regeln seines Clans missachtete, da Hisana nicht von edlem Geblüt war, sondern aus Inuzuri im Rukongai stammte. Kurz vor ihrem Tod bat Hisana Byakuya, ihre Schwester zu finden, zu adoptieren und sie wie seine eigene zu beschützen: Rukia, welche von Hisana als Säugling zurückgelassen wurde, da es für sie selbst unmöglich gewesen war zu überleben und gleichzeitig für sie zu sorgen. Auch bat Hisana ihn, Rukia nicht zu erzählen, dass sie ihre Schwester sei, denn sie habe das Recht, sich Rukias Schwester zu nennen, damit verwirkt, dass sie Rukia als Baby einst zurückließ... Ein Jahr nach diesem Vorfall trat Rukia in die Shinigamiakademie ein und wurde kurz darauf vom Kuchiki-Clan adoptiert, womit Byakuya den letzen Wunsch seiner Frau erfüllte und dabei erneut die Regeln des Clans missachtete. Als Rukia hingerichtet werden sollte, schien es zunächst, als würde es Byakuya nach außen hin nicht sonderlich kümmern, jedoch stand er in einem schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst. Denn würde er eingreifen, so bräche er das Versprechen, welches er zuvor am Grab seiner Eltern gegeben hatte, von nun an treu nach den Gesetzen zu handeln und sie zu wahren - täte er jedoch nichts, so bräche er sein Versprechen Hisana gegenüber, dass er Rukia als seine Schwester beschützen würde. Aus diesem Grund fühlt er sich Ichigo gegenüber sehr dankbar, welcher ihm im Kampf die Augen öffnete. Handlung 1. Saga: Ersatzshinigami Byakuya taucht das erste Mal während einer Mission gemeinsam mit seinem Vizekommandanten Renji Abarai auf. Ihr Auftrag ist es, Rukia gefangen zu nehmen und denjenigen Shinigami zu töten, der Rukias Kräfte erhalten hat. Als sie Rukia finden und in Gewahrsam nehmen wollen, kommt Uryuu Ishida ihr zu Hilfe. Nachdem Ishida die Shinigami allgemein beleidigte, kommt es zu einem kurzen Kampf zwischen Renji und Ishida, den der Kommandant beobachtet. Als Ishida besiegt wird, kommt auch Ichigo Rukia zu Hilfe und stellt sich als der gesuchte Shinigami heraus. Byakuya erkennt in diesem Moment den Shinigami wieder, der vor kurzem einen Menos Grande verletzte und in die Flucht schlug. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Renji und Ichigo, den Renji mit seinem Shikai vorerst dominiert, bis Ichigos Reiatsu plötzlich stark anwächst und Renji fast besiegt. Noch bevor Ichigo zum letzten Schlag ansetzt, ist die Klinge seines Zanpakuto gebrochen und er realisiert, dass Byakuya seine die Klinge zerstört hat. Dann wird Ichigo augenblicklich von vorne besiegt und als er gerade zu Boden geht, wird er von hinten noch mal angegriffen und von Byakuya für seine Schwäche verspottet. Renji will sich dafür entschuldigen, dass der Kommandant eingreifen musste, aber Byakuya sagt lediglich, dass auch seine Fähigkeiten einrosten, wenn er nie kämpfe. Rukia lässt sich schließlich gefangen nehmen und sie lassen Ichigo verletzt zurück. In Seireitei verkündet Byakuya seiner Schwester in der Gefängniszelle, dass sie nach 25 Tagen hingerichtet werden solle und verlässt den Raum. Dann trifft er auf die Kommandanten der 3. und 11. Kompanie, Gin Ichimaru und Kenpachi Zaraki, ohne ihre Adjutanten. Es kommt zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Byakuya und Kenpachi, doch bevor es zu einem Kampf kommt, wird Kenpachi von Gin gefesselt und verschleppt. 2. Saga: Soul Society thumb|200px|right|Byakuya beschützt Rukia thumb|200px|left|Ichigo siegt gegen Byakuya Nachdem Ichigo und seine Freunde in der Soul Society angekommen sind und Ganju mit der Hilfe von Hanatarō Yamada Rukia beinahe retten konnte, erscheint Byakuya und hält die beiden davon ab. Als Renji nach diesem Vorfall ebenfalls versucht Rukia zu befreien, hält Byakuya auch ihn davon ab. Und obwohl Renji sein Bankai einsetzt und bis zum äußersten geht, hat Byakuya kaum Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu besiegen. Letztendlich gelingt es Ichigo, Rukia in letzer Sekunde vor Sōkyoku zu retten, doch greift Byakuya ein und ein langer Kampf zwischen ihm und Ichigo beginnt. Beide nutzen ihr Bankai, doch Ichigos mangelnde Erfahrung mit seinem Bankai und Byakuya, der eine mächtigere Form seines Bankai einsetzt, sorgen dafür, dass Ichigo in dem Kampf vorerst das Nachsehen hat. Allerdings kommt der innere Hollow in Ichigo kurzzeitig hervor und verletzt Byakuya schwer. Nachdem Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow wieder unter Kontrolle bringt, erklärt Byakuya, dass beide nicht mehr genügend Kraft haben um weiterzukämpfen und schlägt vor, den Kampf mit dem nächsten Angriff zu beenden. Beide sammeln noch einmal ihr gesamtes verbleibendes Reiatsu, um den finalen Schlag zu vollführen, doch Byakuyas Schwert Hakuteiken zerbricht bei der Kollision der Zanpakuto, und er gibt den Kampf auf. Später, als Aizen Gin befiehlt, Rukia zu töten, erscheint Byakuya erneut und verhindert, dass Rukia von Gins Shikai getroffen wird, wird dabei jedoch selbst von dem Angriff verwundet. Nachdem die drei Verräter Soul Society in Richtung Hueco Mundo verlassen haben, erzählt Byakuya Rukia, während seine Verletzungen behandelt werden, alles über ihre Schwester und warum sie adoptiert wurde, auch wenn er damit sein Versprechen Hisana gegenüber bricht. Danach entschuldigt er sich bei Rukia und dankt Ichigo. 3. Saga: Bount Er kämpft im Rukongai gegen Jin Kariya und als später auch noch Ichigo hinzukommt lässt Byakuya nicht zu, dass dieser sich einmischt und kämpft schließlich gegen beide. Zusammen mit Yoruichi sieht er später dem finalen Kampf von Ichigo und Kariya zu, mit der Aufgabe durch sein Schwert Kariya daran zu hindern, weiter Jokaisho explodieren zu lassen. 4. Saga: Arrancar Hier hat Byakuya lediglich einen kurzen, wenn auch wichtigen Auftritt, denn er erklärt Rukia und Renji, dass seine Aufgabe nur darin bestehe, die beiden zurück nach Soul Society zu bringen. Indirekt erlaubt er ihnen damit also zu tun, was sie möchten, sobald sie Soul Society erreicht haben. Natürlich weiß er, dass die beiden nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen würden, um Ichigo und seinen Mitstreitern beizustehen und Orihime zu retten, weswegen er ihnen zudem rät, sich mit Kleidungsstücken vor den Sandstürmen in Hueco Mundo zu schützen. 5. Saga: Hueco Mundo 1 und 7. Saga: Hueco Mundo 2 thumb|right|200px|Byakuya tötet Zommari Leroux Nach einiger Zeit taucht Byakuya selbst auch in Hueco Mundo auf, und rettet Rukia vor Zommari Rureaux , der sich als schnellster aller Espada bezeichnet. Zommari sagt auch, dass Byakuyas Stolz und seine Arroganz seine Niederlage besiegeln würden, worauf Byakuya erwidert, dass der bloße Unterschied in ihren Kräften schon kampfentscheidend sei. Während Zommari sie beide als Espada und Kommandant einer Kompanie von der Kraft her als gleichwertig einstuft, ist sich Byakuya sicher, dass kein Arrancar sich mit ihm messen könne. Byakuya demonstiert zudem auch eine Shunpotechnik, die er von Yoruichi Shihouin gerlernt hat, aber nie anwenden wollte. Er beweist auf diese Art, dass Zommari Rureaux' Gemelos Sonído mit seinen Fähigkeiten nicht ansatzweise mithalten kann. Um Byakuya das Gegenteil zu beweisen, befreit Zommari sein Zanpakutō und übernimmt die Kontrolle über Byakuyas linkes Bein, worauf Byakuya die Sehne des Beines durchtrennt, um es dem Gegner unmöglich zu machen, dieses gegen ihn zu nutzen. Danach versucht Zommari die Kontrolle über Rukias gesamten Körper zu übernehmen, worauf Byakuya sie mit seinem eigenen Körper schützt, was dazu führt, dass Zommari die Kontrolle über seinen linken Arm erlangt. Jedoch durchtrennt Byakuya auch dessen Sehne. Nun taucht Hanatarō Yamada auf um Rukia zu heilen, doch Byakuya legt ihm nahe, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, da er ihn ansonsten in den Kampf hineinziehen könnte. Allerdings gelingt es Zommari die volle Kontrolle über Rukia zu übernehmen, indem er die Kontrolle über ihren Kopf übernimmt, und bringt sie dazu, Hanatarōs Brustkorb aufzuschlitzen. Hiernach warnt Zommari Byakuya, er solle sein Schwert fallen zu lassen, da er Rukia ansonsten dazu bringe, sich die Halsschlagader aufzuschneiden. Byakuya lässt sein Zanpakuto fallen, benutzt jedoch sofort Bakudō #61, um Rukia zu bannen und sie somit bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Anschließend aktiviert Byakuya sein Bankai in der Gōkei-Form und greift Zommari damit an. Dieser kann sich zwar bedingt schützen, indem er sich in die untere Hälfte seines Körpers zurückzieht, wird aber dennoch schwer verletzt. left|thumb|Kleiner Streit zwischen Byakuya und Kenpachi Nachdem er wieder zum Vorschein kommt, beschimpft er Byakuya und schreit wütend, warum sich Shinigami das Recht nehmen, Hollows anzugreifen und zu töten. Weiterhin erklärt er, dass Shinigami arrogant seien, indem sie behaupten, Hollows seien schlecht. Daraufhin antwortet Byakuya, dass er ihn nicht angreift, weil er ein Hollow ist, sondern weil Zommari die Waffe auf seinen Stolz richte. Damit meint er, dass Zommari mit schmutzigen Tricks seine Schwester gegen ihn kämpfen lassen wollte. Schließlich tötet er Zommari mit einem Schwertstreich durch den gesamten Oberkörper. Danach befiehlt Byakuya Isane Kotetsu aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen und sich um Rukia und Hantarō zu kümmern. Als Rukia während des Heilungsprozesses aufwacht, sieht sie schockiert, dass Byakuya seinen Haori verloren hat und verletzt ist, doch Byakuya ignoriert ihre Besorgnis und sagt stattdessen, dass sie sich erholen solle, da ein gewaltiger Kampf auf sie alle zukomme. Einige Zeit später retten er und Zaraki Ichigo vor Yammy und streiten sich darum, wer gegen Yammy kämpfen darf. 10. Saga: Zanpakutō-Rebellion left|thumb|Byakuya gegen sein einges Schwert Ein Zanpakuto namens Muramasa übernimmt die Kontrolle über viele Zanpakuto in der Soul Society. Zu Beginn sieht man Byakuya mit Renji trainieren als Byakuya das Training plötzlich beendet, nachdem ein Splitter Senbonzakuras ihm einen Schnitt an der Hand zufügt. Schon zu Beginn der Rebellion muss Byakuya gegen Senbonzakura antreten. Nach einem kurzen Kampf attackiert Senbonzakura seinen ehemaligen Meister mit seinem Shikai und stürzt ihn in ein Gebäude. Von da an gilt Byakuya als verschwunden. Erst einige Zeit später taucht er wieder auf, stellt sich jedoch überraschenderweise auf die Seite von Muramasa. Byakuya taucht in den Baracken der 6. Kompanie auf, wo er und Senbonzakura von Renji und Zabimaru angegriffen werden. Jedoch verlieren Renji und Zabimaru den Kampf. Später kämpft Byakuya gegen Zaraki, während Senbonzakura mit Ichigo beschäftigt ist. Durch das erscheinen von Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō wird der Kampf beendet und Byakuya verschwindet mit Senbonzakura. Bald darauf wird Muramasas wahres Ziel aufgedeckt: seinen Meister Kouga Kuchiki zu befreien, der von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai und Ginrei Kuchiki vor vielen Jahren mit einem Siegel weggesperrt wurde. Kurz vor dem Kampf zwischen Byakuya und Kouga wird erklärt, dass Byakuya und Senbonzakura ihren Kampf fortgesetzt und Byakuya sein Zanpakuto bereits von Muramasas Gehirnwäsche befreit hatte. Ebenfalls erklärt Byakuya, dass sein Verrat nur vorgetäuscht war, damit er herausfinden konnte, wo sich Kouga befindet, da sein Großvater Ginrei ihm erzählte, dass immer das Oberhaupt des Kuchiki-Clans dafür zuständig sei, Kouga zu töten, falls das Siegel gebrochen werde. thumb|Byakuya vs Kouga Muramasa wird, kurz nachdem er Kouga Kuchiki befreit hat, von eben diesem verraten und getötet, wodurch die Hollows befreit werden die Muramasa über die Jahre absorbiert hatte. Kouga erkennt schnell, dass Byakuya zum Kuchiki-Clan gehört und der Kampf beginnt. Kouga nutzt verschiedene Tricks und Kido um Byakuya zu bekämpfen, doch dieser lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Dann schafft Kouga es, Byakuya zu entwaffnen und festzufrieren und stürmt mit seiner Waffe, eine der Lanzen die zum Versiegeln Kougas genutzt wurden, auf ihn zu. Die Lanze stoppt, als sich das etwa 10 Meter entfernt liegende Senbonzakura zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten materialisiert. Kouga ist erschüttert, dass sich das Schwert selbst befreit. Nachdem Senbonzakura seinen Meister befreit hat, setzt dieser sein Bankai ein. Byakuya erklärt, dass Kouga keine Chance habe, da er gegen 2 Gegner (Byakuya und Senbonzakura) kämpfe. Zu guter letzt schafft es Byakuya, Kouga zu besiegen. Shinigami Golden Cups thumb|Der König der Algen Diese "Saga" ist eher eine Aneinanderreihung von kurzen Filmen zum Ende einer jeden Bleachepisode. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Themen, die dort vorkommen, auf Omakes basieren. In diesem Kurzfilmen ist Byakuya, so unwahrscheinlich es auch scheinen mag, sehr oft in lustiger Weise dargestellt. Beispielsweise nimmt er nicht nur Renjis Platz bei den Sitzungen der Vizekommandanten ein, wenn dieser nicht in der Lage dazu ist, sondern auch Rukias Sitz in der Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen, welches er mit den Worten "Als Kommandant sei man dazu verplichtet, die Verpflichtungen seines Vizekommandanten zu übernehmen, sofern dieser nicht in der Lage dazu sei." abtut. Daraufhin fragt Renji ihn erneut, warum er Rukias Termine ebenfalls wahrnehme, welches er nur mit einem lüsternen Grinsen beantwortet. Weiterhin bemerkte er Renji gegenüber schelmisch, dass er Senbonzakura benutze, um seine Haare zu schneiden. Als er aber zugibt, dass es nur ein Witz war, ist Renji schockiert, da er von seinem ernsten Kommandanten einen Witz nicht erwartet hätte. In einem Omake-Kapitel bemerkt Byakuya zudem, dass das Leben nicht aus Spaß bestehe. Aufgrund dessen entwickelt er ein Spielkonzept, welches zu keinem Zeitpunkt spaßig sein soll. Weiterhin ist es bekannt, dass Byakuya ein eher mäßiges künstlerisches Talent hat, wobei sich sein Kunstgeschmack mit dem von Rukia teilweise deckt. Dies kommt während eines Sandskulpturenwettbewerbes zum Vorschein. Dort kreiert Byakuya den "Botschafter der Algen", der von Rukia wegen seiner anmutenden Form als "Wunder an Schaffenskraft" bezeichnet wird, wohingegen ihre Skulptur mehr oder weniger schrecklich aussieht. Weiterhin findet Rukia, dass ihr großer Bruder ihr an künstlerischer Schaffenskraft weit voraus sei. The Lost Substitute Shinigami Saga thumb|left|Ichigo bekommt Verstärkung Das erste mal taucht Byakuya wieder auf, nachdem Ichigo von der Xcution verraten wird. Byakuya hat, wie viele andere Shinigami, zuvor ein Teil seines Reiatsu in die Klinge übertragen, welche Ichigos Kräfte wiederherstellt. Als Hitsugaya Ichigo mehrere Dinge erklärt, ist Byakuya derjenige, welcher ihn mit der Bitte unterbricht, sich erst einmal auf die bevorstehenden Kämpfe zu konzentrieren. thumb|right|Byakuya und sein nächster Gegner Nachdem Yukio alle mithilfe seiner verbesserten Fähigkeiten in sein Fullbring eingesperrt hat, steht Byakuya seinem Gegner Shūkurō Tsukishima gegenüber. Er erklärt gleich zu Anfang des Kampfes, dass er Tsukishimas Kampfstil, andere zu manipulieren, verachte. Zuerst scheint der Kampf zu Gunsten des Fullbringnutzers zu laufen, da dieser dank seiner Fähigkeit die Attacken Byakuyas auswendig kann und dessen Schwachpunkte kennt. Nach vielen Angriffen beiderseits kann der Shinigami den Sieg doch noch für sich gewinnen. Er verlässt die virtuelle Welt und lässt seinen schwerverletzten Gegner zurück. thumb|left|Byakuyas Sieg Nach dem Zusammenfinden aller Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten, machen sich diese wieder auf den Rückweg in die Soul Society. Der Grund dafür ist, dass sie nur Ichigos Entscheidung in Hinsicht Kūgo Ginjōs überwachen sollten und ihre Mission somit beendet ist. Nachdem Ichigo gegen Ginjo gewonnen hat, macht sich dieser auf in die Soul Society, um die Kommandanten um den toten Körper Kugos zu bitten. Byakuya ist einer derjenigen, welche diese Bitte erhört. The Thousand Year Blood War Saga left|thumb|Byakuya vs Äs Nödt Byakuya hält die Grabrede für Chōjirō Sasakibe und erläutert dessen Loyalität zu Yamamoto und dessen Fähigkeiten. Danach nimmt Yamamoto Abschied von seinem langjährigen Vizekommandanten und Freund, woraufhin die Feuerbestattung vollzogen wird. Einige Zeit später beginnt das Vandenreich seinen Angriff auf Soul Society. Nach und nach brechen einige Kämpfe aus. Darunter der Kampf von Renji und Äs Nödt. Renjis Angriffe mit seinem Shikai sind alle vergebens, weshalb Byakuya nach einer Weile erscheint, um ihn zu unterstützen. Er erklärt, dass man diese Art von Gegner nicht ohne Bankai besiegen könne und befiehlt Renji, sich zurückzuhalten und durch Beobachtung herausfinden, wie die Sternenritter das Bankai versiegeln. Daraufhin setzt Byakuya umgehend sein Bankai ein, welches sofort von Äs Nödt 'gestohlen' wird. Äs schafft es, ihn mit einer seiner Dornen zu treffen, wodurch er von Angst verschlungen wird und unüberlegt angreift. Das nutzt Äs aus und landet einen Volltreffer mit Byakuyas Bankai. Er versucht wieder aufzustehen und sich mit seinem Shikai zu wehren, jedoch vergeblich.thumb|200px|Byakuya Kuchiki ist besiegt Er wird erneut von Senbonzakura Kageyoshi erfasst, versucht jedoch immer noch, sich zu wehren. Äs lässt das Bankai noch einmal auf Byakuya los und schmettert ihn in eine Steinwand. Dem Tode nahe und mit zerbrochenem Zanpakuto entschuldigt er sich bei Renji und Rukia. Nach Yamamotos Tod und Ichigos Ankunft, erscheint Ichigo vor ihm. Byakuya fragt, ob Rukia und Renji noch am Leben sind, was Ichigo bestätigt. Byakuya sagt daraufhin, dass er sich nicht mehr lange am Leben halten könne, und dass er sich schämt, weil er als Kommandant der Gotei 13 den Feind nicht habe besiegen können, eine menge Soldaten habe sterben lassen und damit Trauer unter deren Familien ausgelöst habe und schließlich auch noch selbst besiegt worden sei. Er bittet Ichigo die Soul Society an seiner Stelle zu beschützen. Später, nachdem Yhwach und die Sternritter Soul Society verlassen haben, kommt ein Bote zu dem Treffen der übrigen Kommandanten und erklärt, dass Byakuya und Kenpachi dem Tod entkommen seien, aber wahrscheinlich vorerst nicht mehr ihren Aufgaben als Kommandant nachkommen können. Nach dem Eintreffen der Königlichen Garde wird Byakuya zusammen mit Ichigo, Rukia und Renji von Tenjiro Kirinji geheilt. Aufgrund der Schwere seiner Verletzungen bleibt er etwas länger bei der Königlichen Garde als Ichigo, Rukia und Renji und kehrt schließlich als letzter auf das Schlachtfeld zurück. Er rettet Rukia, indem er Äs Nödts Tatar Foras mit Senbonzakura zerstört. Nachdem Rukia diesen mit ihrem Bankai besiegt hat, rät Byakuya ihr, das Eis langsamer schmelzen zu lassen, um sich nicht zu verletzen. Anschließend erkennt er zum ersten Mal ihre Stärke als Shinigami an. Das nächste Mal sieht man Byakuya, als er zusammen mit einigen anderen Shinigami Ichigo zu Hilfe eilt, der sich mit 8 Sternrittern konfrontiert sieht. Er wird wie alle anderen von der enormen Druckwelle weggeschleudert, als Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth und Uryuu zum Königspalast aufbrechen. Später sieht man ihn, als er Candice Catnipp, Robert Accutrone und NaNaNa Najahkoop besiegt hat. Die Sternritter Liltotto Lamperd und Meninas McAllon stehen ihm noch gegenüber und wundern sich über den Anstieg von Byakuyas Fähigkeiten im Vergleich zu seinem Kampf mit Äs Nödt. Shūhei Hisagi kommt hinzu und behauptet, einen Sternritter besiegt zu haben. Er bewundert Byakuyas Stärke, da dieser es in der gleichen Zeit mit drei Gegnern aufgenommen habe. Als er Byakuya plötzlich angreift, fragt dieser Hisagi, ob er unter der Kontrolle eines Feindes stehe oder bloß eine Kopie des echten Hisagi sei. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hisagi unter den Einfluss von PePe Waccabrada gefallen ist. Byakuya besiegt Hisagi und erklärt PePe, dass es genüge, jemanden bewegungsunfähig zu machen, um dessen Fähigkeit entgegenzuwirken. PePe schafft es jedoch Senbonzakura zu kontrollieren, sodass Byakuya es in eine Felswand werfen muss, um ihm zu entgehen. Hisagi steht wieder auf, nimmt Senbonzakura an sich und attackiert Byakuya. Byakuya gibt zu, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, indem er Senbonsakura wegwarf, anstatt es zu zerbrechen. Er verteidigt sich gegen Hisagi und wird dabei von PePes Love Kiss getroffen, dessen Wirkung er sich jedoch widersetzen kann. Erzürnt benutzt PePe sein Quincy: Vollständig und schießt Byakuya Seile aus Reishi in die Schulter. Als PePe ihn mit Pfeil und Bogen töten will, wird er jedoch vom zombiefizierten Kensei Muguruma gerettet, der unter Mayuri Kurotsuchis Kontrolle steht. Während Kensei Hisagi besiegt und Byakuya sein Zanpakuto wiedergibt, kommt Mayuri selbst hinzu und erklärt Byakuya Kenseis und Roses Zustand. Byakuya behauptet, Mayuri spiele mit den Kommandanten, anstatt sie sterben zu lassen, worauf dieser erwidert, es sollte der Traum eines jeden Shinigami sein, Seireitei selbst im Tode zu beschützen was Byakuya jedoch als Trugschluss bezeichnet. Trivia *Byakuya sagte, dass das Erreichen des Bankais nur wenigen Shinigamis möglich wäre. *Außerdem hielt er es für unmöglich das Bankai in nur 3 Tagen zu lernen. *Yoruichi ärgerte Byakuya in seiner Jugend immer. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" von Giovanni Mirabassi aus dem Album "Avanti!" zugeordnet. *Er unternimmt gerne nächtliche Spaziergänge und ist gut in der Kalligrafie. *Er liebt scharfe Gerichte und hasst dafür süße Speisen. *Widerum ist er beim backen sehr talentiert und seine Kekse schmecken jedem ausgezeichnet. Diese lassen sich aber nur schwer verkaufen, weil er sie immer in der Form des "Botschafters der Algen" backt. *Er versucht sogar hin und wieder witzig zu sein, was aber meistens schief geht. So machte er einmal den Witz, dass er sich mit Senbonsakura die Haare schneidet und benutzte eine seiner "Haarspangen" als Handy. *Byakuya mag Breitglocken (eine Blumenart). *Momentan ist er der zweitjüngste Kommandant. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Kamelie und sie steht für eine "Edelmütige Vernunft". *Da Byakuya keine Kinder oder sonstigen Verwandten hat, ist unklar, wer nach seinem Tod die Familie weiterführen wird. Im Moment wäre die einzige Option Rukia, seine Adoptivschwester. Allerdings ist sie weit vom Stärkelevel eines Kommandanten entfernt. *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Byakuya Kuchiki sieht wie folgt aus:border|right|200x200px :Offensivkraft:90 :Defensivkraft:80 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:90 :Intelligenz:90 :Körperkraft:70 :Insgesamt: 510 Navigation en:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki pl:Byakuya Kuchiki ru:Бьякуя Кучики Category:Charaktere Category:Shinigami Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kuchiki-Clan Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:6. Kompanie Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime